Never let your own heart be taken
by smolgaysinner
Summary: A thing I made for a friend who is a total sweetie heart!


Despite the warnings from Blanca and George, Lafayette still was sitting in front of his mirror, fixing up his bun. He smoothed out the shirt he was wearing, doing the same for his skirt. He did a quick check with his mirror, and stood up. Blanca scattered up to his shoulder, frowning up at him.

"You're still going chu?" Blanca looked a mixture of disappointed and worried. The ends of her fur stood up. She shivered slightly. "This is dangerous! You might get hurt chu!" She gently pulled on Lafayette's ear.

Lafayette was silent for a moment before sighing. "I know, I shouldn't be going should I?" He picked up Blanca, holding her gently in his hands. "It's just...I can't explain it! I do want to collect Alexander's heart, I really do!" He bit his lip gently. "But...I...I just..."

Blanca looked shocked, her hands going up to Lafayette's lips. "You better not say what I think you're saying! You cannot let your own heart be taken you know this! Even if Alexander did reveal to be from the magical world like us, he's still dangerous!" Blanca squeaked ferociously.

Lafayette flinched slightly at Blanca's scolding. His eyes went down to his feet. He knew it would be dangerous, but he was also determined. He just had to get Alexander's heart. Then all of this, whatever the hell it was, would stop. He was tuning Blanca out slightly, because she grew more worried and more fiercer

"That's it! I'm telling George and he'll forbid you from going!"

Lafayette suddenly went over to his music box, opening it up. He quickly dropped Blanca inside and closed it shut. Blanca's shocked and angry squeaks still can be heard from inside the music box.

"I-I'm sorry Blanca! But I promise to be careful!" He grabbed his bag, and bolted out the door, leaving a trapped Blanca all alone.

At the aquarium, Alexander was standing near the front entrance, checking his phone. Lafayette gulped softly at the sight of him. He told himself to not be nervous. If he was nervous, Alexander will never show his heart. That was the mission after all, to collect Alexander's heart. Feeling worried, Lafayette darted behind a parked car in the parking lot.

"Time to use that spell I always wanted to try out." His hands go to his diamond shaped pendant.

 _Sugar Sugar Rune! Vani-Rune! Make my hair, my eyes, and my lips shine!_

Lafayette used his phone camera to see himself, smiling at the results. He looked very cute in his opinion. Maybe he could at least get an orange heart from Alexander. After the spell, he finally walked up to Alexander, smiling softly and giving him a wave.

"Hello Alexander!"

Alexander looked up from his phone, giving Lafayette a cool smile.

"Ready to go inside?" Alexander simply said, instead of greeting Lafayette.

Lafayette nodded and the two entered the aquarium. It was their grand reopening after they closed it for renovations. They also mentioned added some new tanks; new fishes. After Alexander paid for their tickets, a tank filled with clownfishes caught Lafayette's eye. Alexander noticed. He took hold of Lafayette's hand and lead him to the tank.

"They're very funny looking. But I guess it's what makes them unique right?" Alexander mumbled, his eyes following two passing clownfish.

"I think they're very cute." Lafayette smiled softly. The two went from tank to tank, and the more the stayed at one tank, the more worried Lafayette got. He kept making his peek-a-boo glasses, but still no heart from Alexander. Not even a orange one! Lafayette pouted slightly at this.

"Don't you agree?"

Lafayette hadn't been paying attention.

"Huh?"

Alexander gestures at some fishes. "These kind of species are very romantic. Once they have selected a mate, they will stay with that mate for the rest of their lives. If one of them dies, the other one will never take another mate again." Alexander's eyes trailed up to meet Lafayette's. "Very romantic, don't you agree?"

Lafayette's eyes locked with Alexander's gaze, the heat rising up to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond, but found it dry. Why was it this way? With every other boy, Lafayette hadn't a problem with them. Then again, he wasn't going on dates with them. Just merely tripping over his two feet, because apparently to humans; this was deemed cute.

"I...I have to go to the bathroom!" Lafayette stuttered, and quickly escaped to the nearest men's room he can find. He made his way to the sink, turning on the water and proceeded to splash some water on his face.

'Get a grip!' He thought to himself. He started to doubt about collecting Alexander's heart. Nothing seemed to faze him. Still, Lafayette felt it to not give up. He did a mirror check and exited the bathroom.

When Lafayette came back, he noticed a group of girls surround Alexander. It took him a moment to realize it was the members. Lafayette's heart dropped slightly. They were always scaring. They wouldn't be happy if they found out he was on a date with Alexander. One of them seemed to notice.

"Oh...it's you." A girl in a ponytail sneered at Lafayette, looking at him if he was the gum under her shoe. Lafayette gulped.

Eliza, noticed Lafayette, and instead of her usual smile; she frowned. She looked over at Alexander, her eyes looking at him and then back to Lafayette. She took a breath. "Are you here with Lafayette?" She asked. It didn't sound friendly.

Feeling curious, Lafayette made the peek-a-boo glasses, and looked at the girl's hearts. Black. All of them.

"Black hearts...the meaning of jealously and hatred." Lafayette mumbled softly to him, putting his hand down. All of them were jealous of him. Black hearts were one of the hearts that witches couldn't collect. The pain of one's hatred would cause harm to them. Lafayette gulped softly.

Alexander sighed deeply, looked annoyed. "Do you have to insist on following me everywhere?" He snapped at Eliza, glaring harshly at her. She flinched slightly. Alexander looked over at Lafayette, a calm look in his eyes. "Queen candidate of the Witch World."

Lafayette's eyes widen. The shock of Alexander knowing about the witch world shouldn't have been a shock, but it was. "...wh...what?"

Alexander grinned a little. He raised his hands slightly.

 _"barrière!"_

Blue mist suddenly appeared, naked to the human eye. It swirled around them; Lafayette, Alexander, and the members. It circled around them, plunging them into a different space. Lafayette realized they were surrounded in a barrier. His heart began to move more rapidly, as he realized the reality of the situation. Alexander revealed to be from the magical world. It doesn't look as if he's friendly although.

Alexander looked over at the member girls, who looked fearfully at the sudden barrier. He reached his hand out for them.

 _"Sanction!"_

The black hearts of the girls ripped from their chest, and floated to Alexander, all of them going into Alexander's ring. The girls had passed out, crumbling to the floor weakly. Lafayette gasped at this, his eyes locking on Eliza's sleeping body.

"They're not dead." Alexander simply said. "It's not their life you should be worried about little witch. It's yours." Alexander stared coolly at Lafayette. "I'll be taking that heart of yours now."

Lafayette felt fear hitting at his stomach. He was trapped within the barrier. He didn't know what spell to use to break it, and even if he did his magic wasn't strong enough. Lafayette's mind racked with all sorts of thoughts; the loudest one being, 'I am going to die.' Despite this. Lafayette forced himself to shove all of his fear down. "...I won't let you take it!"

"In fact...In fact I came on this date to take your heart!" Lafayette tried to sound confident. At this, Alexander laughed.

"What the fuck is a baby witch like you going to do?" He grinned.

Lafayette thought for a moment, before his hands went to his diamond-pendant.

 _Sugar Sugar Rune! Vani-Rune! Make my lips, my eyes, and my hair shine! To the max!_

Lafayette's hair shined, his eyes shimmered, and lips sparkled. He stared at Alexander waiting for something to happen. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This would work would it not?

Alexander chuckled. "Cute, but sadly it doesn't effect me. Let me show you some real magic." His hand stretched out towards Lafayette.

 _"La voix efficace!"_

Lafayette froze up. His eyes widen, and a small gasp escaped him. The spell, it had enhanced Alexander's voice. It was louder than before, almost filling up the entire barrier.

"You'll like me...more and more." Alexander said in a sweet, husky voice.

Heat rose up to Lafayette's cheeks. It sounded as if Alexander was whispering into Lafayette's ear, yet he was all the way over there. Lafayette's hands rose up to cover his ears, in hope of blocking Alexander's voice, but it still broke through. He shut his eyes and tried ignoring it.

"Why...why does it feel like my heart is being tickled by a feather?" Lafayette's heart pounded in his chest. It wasn't long before he started to get weak in the knees. He looked up at Alexander, his eyes opening. Alexander just stood there, his lips pulled up to a smirk.

"Lafayette...come closer to me...closer...I like you very much."

Lafayette's foot stepped forward. The voice that was whispering in his ear, it was filling up his mind. He felt compelled to obey this voice, to walk towards Alexander and allow him whatever he wanted. Lafayette stepped backwards, shaking his head violently.

"N-No! That's a lie! You're lying!" Lafayette shouted. This more it seemed like Alexander was whispering into Lafayette's ear, the more his cheeks turned red.

Alexander seemed amused by this. He pressed on. "Lafayette...I want to sleep snuggled up in your hair." The smirk never left his face.

Lafayette shut his eyes tightly again and tried to block out the seductive voice in his head. Yet it still felt like Alexander was right beside him, holding him gently, and whispering right into his ear. He opened his eyes, gasping at the sight of Alexander; only inches away from his face. His gaze going to his lips.

"May I kiss you?"

Lafayette blinked, and Alexander was back across the barrier as he previously was. His closeness was just an effect of the spell.

Thankfully, the spell seemed to die out, giving Lafayette a chance to catch his breath. His hands flew to his chest, and he panted softly. His cheeks were still a light red, and his heart was continuing to beat like a drum. Alexander chucked.

"Your heart is showing already...how weak." He snickered.

Lafayette noticed that indeed, his heart was hovering over his chest. It was an orange color. Lafayette was stunned that Alexander managed to get him to show his heart that easily. He felt fear crash into him like a wave.

"I won't bother with it yet. I'll take it when it turns pink."

Lafayette was filled with panic. Alexander was more powerful than him, he knew stronger spells, he knew Lafayette's weaknesses. Alexander knew exactly how to drive his heart out.

'This is bad! This is really bad!"! Lafayette thought to himself, as he racked spells in his mind. Which spell would work best? What spell would even affect Alexander? Lafayette gulped as his hands went to his diamond pendant.

 _Sugar Sugar Rune! Vani-Rune! Spirale de fleurs!_

All around Lafayette, flowers spiraled around him, making him look like some kind of garden fairy. Some of the flowers managed to leak out of the barrier.

Alexander caught one of the flowers, starting at it in his hands. He crushed it, staring harshly at Lafayette. "Flowers? Really? What a girly spell." He laughed a little. "You actually thought you could take my heart with this? You're so cute."

His hand reached for Lafayette again.

" _aiguilles de jalousie!"_

Little black needles spurted out of Alexander's hand and stabbed into Lafayette's heart. Lafayette's eyes widen at this.

"W...What was that?"

"The pins of jealously, a spell I use mainly for black hearts." Alexander simply shrugged. He walked over to the members, and kneeled down next to them. He made sure Lafayette was watching when he cradled Eliza into his arms. Lafayette's breath hitched.

"My beautiful Eliza, please wake up." Alexander gently stroked the sleeping girl's cheek, his eyes gazing sweetly at her. The needles dug deeply in Lafayette's heart.

'What is this feeling? I don't want you being so nice to her!' Lafayette thought in his mind. His hands went up to his chest, the pain the needles were causing started to increase. He wanted to look the other way, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. Alexander...HIS Alexander was touching someone else.

"Are you okay Eliza? I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in my battle, my sweet Eliza." Alexander whispered softly, holding Eliza tenderly. It Lafayette's heart ache more.

'Stop...don't look at her! Stop looking at her! Only look at me! Only pay attention to me! I want you to pay attention only to me!' Lafayette screamed out his mind.

"Stop!" He shouted, his cheeks crimson now.

Alexander gently set Eliza down, and looked over at Lafayette. He smirked. "That was quick. Your heart is already pink."

Lafayette looked down at his chest to confirm that his heart was actually pink. It started to float towards Alexander, but Lafayette grabbed at it and pulled it close to him.

"N-No!"

Alexander stared at Lafayette's resistant in amusement. "A witch's resistant is stronger than that of a human's, which makes your heart more powerful. I'll be taking your heart now."

Lafayette froze. The thought of his heart being taken away, suddenly brought him anger. His hands balled into his fists, and he glared at Alexander. "Why are you doing this?! Is it because you're a orge?!"

Alexander looked slightly surprised. It made him stop for a moment. Lafayette's eyes widen when he realized he was right. Alexander was an orge. Alexander quickly regained his composure, and his hand reached out for Lafayette once more.

' _Sanction!'_

Lafayette's heart was ripped out of his chest. The impact of it made Lafayette go backwards. He was floating now, his heart levitating above him. His eyes were wide open, his mouth was shut. Alexander walked over to him, his hand reaching out for his heart. Lafayette was about to exhale his last breath, when a new voice entered the barrier.

"Don't die Lafayette!" Duke shouted, as he ripped into the barrier was if it were mere paper. Alexander looked shocked at this. He stared at the little frog in such shock.

"How did you...whatever! I won't let a familiar stand in my way!" He snarled.

Duke glared back at Alexander.

"Alexander Hamilton!"

At the sound of his full name, Alexander's concentration on the barrier broke. It shattered almost instantly, returning everyone to the aquarium. It looked as if they never left there in the first place. Lafayette's heart went back into his body. Alexander stared at this frog, utterly speechless.

"How...how did you know..."

Lafayette gasped loudly, sitting up on his knees now. Both hands went to his throat as he coughed heavily. Duke hopped over to Lafayette in concern. Once Lafayette regained his breathing, he picked up Duke, and shakily stood up.

"Alexander...no...no matter what happens...I will never fall in love with you again!" Lafayette shouted, before bolting off in the other direction, Duke looking at Alexander and childishly blowing him a raspberry.

The two left, leaving Alexander alone with the members. They were all confused as to why they were laying on the floor. Alexander just stood there, his eyes never leaving Lafayette as he escaped from his clutches. His heart thudded. He couldn't describe the feeling in his heart. It wasn't anger from failing his plan. It wasn't annoyance that he didn't get Lafayette's heart. It was...pain.


End file.
